


Possum? What possum? There's no possum here.

by sweepingdonut



Series: Crocheted Creations [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Crochet, Dark Arts, Fiber Arts, Gen, Mesmerism, Sneakiness, possums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: This is not the possum you see before you.A story in two parts.
Series: Crocheted Creations [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106000
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Possum? What possum? There's no possum here.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts).




End file.
